Still Remember You
by ChanYue
Summary: FF KYUMIN, BL. Cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Bagaimana jika cinta itu tidak direstui? saat orang yang cintai pergi? apakah tetap bisa bertahan? Ming : Kyu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku.


**Main Cast : KYUMIN (KYUHYUN & SUNGMIN)**

**tentu saja YAOI, BOY X BOY**

**Typo selalu begitu kan, maafkan aku saja. ^^ Mianhae**

**Kyu Milik Sungmin, Sungmin Milik Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua saling memiliki, tidak ada yang boleh menentangnya!**

**Walaupun KyuMin bukan milik aku, FF ini milik aku.**

**Menerima Komentar tapi engga menerima makian.. ~^^**

**NO COPAS OK!**

**R&R**

**Copyright: Chan**

* * *

Happy Reading_…_

**Still Remember You**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin menelusuri sebuah jembatan yang dibawahnya adalah sebuah Sungai yang deras. Dia terus berjalan dan berjalan.

kemudian diarahkan kakinya menelusuri pinggiran Sungai tersebut. Sungai yang menjadi duka dan menjadi awal perpisahan dirinya dan kekasihnya, tentunya Cho Kyuhyun. Kekasih hatinya selama ini.

Ingin rasanya dia menangis kali ini, tapi dua tahun lamanya dirinya selalu menangis di tepi Sungai ini saat menelusuri Sungai tersebut. Air matanya, hampir habis rasanya. Walaupun air mata tersebut belum mengobati hatinya yang terluka. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya mencoba melakukan tindakan yang sama, melempar tubuhnya ke aliran sungai tersebut dan terbawa hanyut di derasnya aliran sungai, tapi masih saja ada manusia yang membantunya untuk hidup.

Perpisahan membuat hatinya sakit dan hancur. Kekasih hatinya hilang saat berada disampingnya, kekasihnya pergi meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Kyu.. hiks, kau meninggalkanku.." Sungmin terduduk lesu, dipinggiran sungai tersebut. Menekuk kedua kakinya kedada dan menundukan kepalanya, airmatanya semakin tak terbendung.

"Kyu, kau jahat. Hiks..."

"Kyu, katakan.. aku harus bagaimana..." ucapnya sendiri dan memejamkan matanya.

"aku harus mencobanya kali ini, semoga kali ini aku bisa bertemu denganmu di sana.. " ucapnya putus asa.

Mungkin mau mencoba bunuh diri lagi.

.

"HIKS..." tangisannya semakin keras, mungkin jika ada orang yang lewat atau mendengar, tangisan itu sangat pilu dan menyayat.

Wajah namja cantik itu, pipi yang chubby, bibir plum yang sexy, tubuh yang berisi dan mata yang bulat. Dulu terlihat berseri, namun sekarang tak terlihat. Yang terlihat hanya wajah yang penuh dengan duka dan airmata, tubuh yang seperti mayat berjalan.

"KYUUUHYUUUNNN..." panggilnya keras. Berharap nama yang dipanggil itu menjawab dirinya.

"Hiks... Huwaaaaaaaaaaa..." teriaknya makin keras.

.

.

.

.

_**-Flashback On-**_

_"**Kyu, hiks..." Sungmin menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun. Namja atau kekasihnya habis bertengkar hebat dengan appanya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Sungmin, sang appa tidak menyetujui hubungan sesama jenis. **_

_"**hyung, tenanglah. Jangan menangis..." ucap Kyuhyun menenangkan Sungmin yang terus menangis didadanya. Mengelus punggung Sungmin dengan lembut dan memberi kecupan –kecupan hangat di kepala dan kening Sungmin.**_

_"**Kyu, aku tidak mau merusak hubunganmu dengan appamu Kyu..." ucap Sungmin. "aku yang akan mengalah, hubungan ini memang tidak wajar, Kyu..." lanjutnya lagi.**_

_"**Kau ngomong apa hyung, jangan aneh –aneh, aku tak peduli dengan appaku yang tak menyetujuinya.." jawab Kyu kesal. Mengalihkan wajahnya yang sangat memerah kerena menahan marah.**_

_"**Kyu kumohon..."**_

_"**ANDWE...!" teriak Kyu keras. "aku bilang, aku tidak peduli. Kalau hyung mencoba mengakhiri hubungan ini kerena masalah appa, lebih baik aku mati sekarang..." ucap Kyuhyun tidak main –main.**_

_"**Kyu..." Sungmin semakin takut saat ancaman yang tidak main –main dari Kyuhyun tersebut telontar, kerena Sungmin tau benar tabiat Kyuhyun kekasihnya tersebut.**_

_"**..." Kyuhyun hanya diam dan hanya memandang jalan yang sepi. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya dari blok rumah appa Kyuhyun berada. Sungmin sengaja meminta Kyuhyun agar tenang dulu dan memakirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan setelah pertengkaran appa dan anak tersebut berakhir.**_

_"**Aku akan bicara baik –baik dengan appamu..." ucap Sungmin menghapus airmatanya.**_

_"**Jangan bodoh hyung..." ucap Kyuhyun marah. "kau bisa mati..." lanjut Kyuhyun.**_

_"**..." Sungmin tersenyum manis, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun tiba –tiba. Firasat aneh menyelimuti pikiran Kyuhyun.**_

_**.**_

_**#Clek**_

_**Pintu mobil tersebut dibuka Sungmin, Sungmin keluar dengan terburu –buru dan berlari.**_

_**Sebelumnya, Tersenyum dan memamerkan puppy eyes -nya ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendelikan matanya tajam, apa yang akan dilakukan Sungmin...?**_

_**Kerumah appanya, itu namanya cari mati...**_

_**.**_

_**#Buaghtt..**_

_**.  
Kyuhyun memukul Stir mobil tersebut dengan keras, Sungmin memang bodoh, dia tidak memikirkan dampaknya.**_

_"**ARGTTTH..!" teriak Kyuhyun keras. "KAU BODOH SUNGMIN, BODOH..!" teriaknya lagi.**_

_**Percuma Kyuhyun mengejar, Sungmin sudah berlari sangat jauh dihadapannya.**_

_"**Hiks..." Kyuhyun menangis. "Sungmin Hyung..." panggilnya.**_

_"**HUWWAAAAAA..." teriaknya didalam mobil.**_

_**Dan menyalakan mobilnya dan memutar arah jalannya ketempat Sungmin berada. Pikirannya Kacau dan hanya tertuju pada Sungmin sekarang, hanya Sungmin saat ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Rumah Kyuhyun-**_

_**"berani sekali kamu masuk ke kediaman saya..." ucap appa Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Manusia rendahan..." lanjutnya.**_

_"**..." Sungmin masih terdiam memandang appa dari Kyuhyun tersebut.**_

_"**mau manyerahkan nyawamu eoh...?" tanyanya pada Sungmin.**_

_**Sungmin tersenyum kecil. " Appa..."**_

_"**apa kau bilang, Appa...?" tanya Appa Kyuhyun. "Tak Sudi aku mendengarnya, cepatlah kamu keluar dari rumahku, dan tinggalkan anakku.. dasar manusia rendahan.." ucapnya dengan berdiri dari tempatnya.**_

_"**tapi, aku mencintai Kyuhyun..." ucap Sungmin serius.**_

_"**Cinta, kau bilang cinta.. manusia macam apa dirimu yang dengan mudah mengatakan cinta...?" ucapnya dengan berdecak pinggang. "Jijik melihatmu, menyingkirlah... sebelum anak buahku dibelakangmu menghajarmu..." ucapnya marah.**_

_"**mengertilah tuan, aku dan Kyuhyun saling mencintai..." ucap Sungmin lagi, tubuhnya bergetar manahan tangisnya.**_

_"**Cihh..." Appa Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati Sungmin.**_

_**Mencengkram raham Sungmin dengan keras dan memutar rahang tersebut ke kiri dan kanan. "menjijikan.." ucapnya untuk kedua kali.**_

_**"Arrgrgt.. sakit..." ucap Sungmin menahan rintihan.**_

_**Appa Kyuhyun masih mencengkram rahang sungmin. "kau lihat, aku bisa mematahkan rahangmu detik ini juga..." ucapnya tajam. **_

_**Sungmin memejamkan matanya, manahan rintihan di wajahnya.**_

_"**jangan terus mencoba dan memohon, lebih baik Kamu atau Kyuhyun mati saja..." ucapnya dengen tersenyum mengejek. "aku lebih rela, kalian menderita. Dan juga anak bodoh itu..." lanjutnya dan mendorong Sungmin ke tembok dengan keras.**_

_"**buat apa punya anak bodoh, yang mencintai manusia kotor semacam kau..." ucapnya mencoba mendekati Sungmin lagi, yang manahan sakit disekujur tubuhnya.**_

_"**..." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuhnya benar-benar sakit sekarang dan ketakutan melanda dirinya.**_

_"**bagaimana kalu kita main –main.. kulihat kau mau menyerahkan hidupmu ditanganku, kau mau permainan seperti apa..? mau yang langsung menyakitkan atau yang lembut terlebih dahulu.." seringai terukir dari bibirnya. "Ohh, lebih baik langsung saja bukan... menikmati dengan cepat dan beres.." lanjutnya.**_

_"**..." Sungmin berusaha berdiri dan menjauh dari appa Kyuhyun yang menakutkan.**_

_"**apa kau tahu, mencintai tidak harus memiliki bukan...?"tanyanya pada Sungmin.**_

_"**tuan, aku hanya meminta persetujuan..." ucap Sungmin takut.**_

_"**HAHA.." tawanya keras. "persetujuan...? gila. Aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya, anak bodoh buat apa aku pelihara dan lagi kalau dirimu mati,kurasa Kyuhyun bisa mencari pengganti yang lain, Yeoja maksudku..." ucapnya mengejek dan memandang Sungmin dari atas ke bawah. "bukan namja sepertimu.."**_

_"**..." Sungmin terdiam, dia memang dari kalangan rendah. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dari kalangan atas. Perbedaan sangat mencolok. Dan pula hubungan namja dengan namja masih terdengar asing. "Apa definisi Cinta hanya seperti itu menurut tuan..?" tanya Sungmin menatap wajah appa Kyuhyun dan tertunduk kembali.**_

_"**kenapa, kau mau mengajari definisi Cinta...?" tanyanya. "Manusia rendahan sepertimu, mau mengejari saya... Cih" **_

_**Appa Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat. " apa sakit seperti ini..." tanyanya. Sungmin menutup matanya rapat rapat. **_

_"**a-aarrgght.." rintihan Sungmin dan airmata lolos begitu saja. Kedua kalinya Appanya mendorong kembali Sungmin,dan Sungmin terdorong dan terhempas ke lantai dirumah tersebut.**_

_"**pengawal, bawa tongkat baseball tersebut. Aku ingin mendengar jeritan dari namja yang berani mamasuki rumahku..." teriaknya pada pengawal yang setia dibelakang Sungmin.**_

_**Pengawal tersebut menyerahkan tongkatnya dan memberikan ke pada Tuannya.**_

_"**kau tahu ini apa...? bagaimana kalau benda ini menghantam tubuhmu.." tanyanya pada Sungmin.**_

_"**..." Sungmin mundur menjauh. Yakin orang ini tidak main –main akan membunuhnya. Ingin sekali dia melawan, mengeluarkan jurus matrial artnya. Tapi dirinya yakin tubuh appa Kyuhyun dan dirinya kalah jauh. Dan lagi pengawal dibelakang dirinya berdiri seolah ingin mengurungnya.**_

_**Appa Kyuhyun memainkan jarinya. "kepala, lebih cepat..." ucapnya tajam**_

_**Sungmin memejamkan matanya, mungkin dia benar –benar akan mati sekarang. Mundur tidak bisa, lari pun juga tidak mungkin.**_

_"**tuan, jangan pisahkan kami..." ucap Sungmin memohon kembali.**_

_**#Tap.. Tap..Tap**_

_**Langkah kaki appa Kyuhyun terdengar mendekat ditelinga Sungmin dan juga tongkatnya yang dipukul –pukulkan ke telapak tangannya. Sungmin menegang.**_

_"**Kyu, tolong aku... hiks.." ucapnya dalam hati. " Kyuh, aku takut.." Sungmin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.**_

_"**selamat tinggal, manusia bodoh.." ucapnya keras dirumah tersebut.**_

_"**..." Sungmin melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.**_

_"**BYE.." ucapnya terakhir dan mengayunkan tongkat tersebut tepat diatas kepala Sungmin.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**#Buaght**_

_"**ARHHHHHHHGGT..." teriak Sungmin keras. **_

_**Tapi yang dirasanya adalah sebuah pelukan hangat. Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan.**_

_"**Kyuhyun.. hiks.." ucap Sungmin menangis, menatap Kyuhyun kaget.**_

_"**..." Kyuhyun tersenyum, memegang kepalanya yang terasa remuk dan Mengangkat Sungmin agar berdiri walaupun tertatih.**_

_"**Kyu.." ucap Sungmin lagi.**_

_**.**_

_**#Tes.. Tes..Tes**_

_**Darah segar meluncur bebas dari pelipis dan kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang tangannya yang penuh darah, senyuman sinis terukir dibibirnya yang ditunjukan kepada appa kandungnya.**_

_**Sontak, appa Kyuhyun mundur dan terdiam terpaku. Melihat kondisi anaknya.**_

_"**terimakasih Appa, hubungan kita berakhir.." ucap Kyuhyun dan mencoba menarik Sungmin agar mengikuti tubuhnya yang hampir hilang kendali.**_

_**Pengawal tersebut mencoba menghalangi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih tetap menggenggam tangan Sungmin, walaupun dirinya yakin sebentar lagi tubuhnya bakal tumbang.**_

_**Appa Kyuhyun memberikan kode dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi, ada penyesalan dihatinya.**_

_**Darah berceceran dilantai rumahnya, darah anak kandunganya sendiri. Darah anaknya yang selalu berbakti padanya, tapi kali ini tidak dengan masalah Cintanya. **_

_**Appanya memandang nenar anaknya, bahkan terlihat dengan jelas baju putih yang dikenakan anaknya berubah menjadi merah. Ulah tangannya sendiri.**_

_"**Kyu, maafkan aku.. darahnya terus keluar, Kyu bicaralah..." ucapan itu yang terakhir didengar appa Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin panik didepannya melihat wajah Kyuhyun pucat dan bersimbah darah.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"**masuk..." ucap Kyuhyun mendorong Sungmin masuk kemobilnya. Sungmin menolak, dirinya yang akan mengendarai mobil, tapi sayang Kyuhyun lebih dulu mendorong dirinya duduk disamping pengemudi.**_

_**Kyuhyun terdiam beberapa menit didalam mobil, kepalanya benar –benar sakit dan lagi terasa pusing. Darahnya terus keluar dari pelipis kepalanya.**_

_**Sungmin membuka rompinya dan mencoba menekan darah tersebut agar tidak keluar. Sungmin benar –benar panik, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam dari tadi.**_

_"**Kyu, Mian-..." ucapan tersebut tidak berlanjut karena Kyuhyun mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Dan mengulumnya sebentar.**_

_**Sungmin diam membisu. Hanya airmata yang tumpah dipipi mulusnya.**_

_**Kyuhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.**_

_"**Kyu, biar aku saja. Kita kerumah sakit sekarang,nr..." ucap Sungmin semakin panik, kerena dilihatnya Kyuhyun terus menggoyangkan kepalanya dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya pasti terasa sangat sakit.**_

_**Kyuhyun tersenyum dan sekilas memandang Sungmin yang ada disampingnya. "jangan lakukan itu lagi padaku, arraso..." ucap Kyuhyun. " Kau tau aku sangat panik, kau bodoh, buat apa kesana sudah aku katakan bukan..? lanjutnya. "lihat, kau tidak akan bisa meminta persetujuan darinya. Kalau kau ingin aku mati, tinggal bilang. Tidak usah dirimu yang menyerahkan diri ke orang itu..." ucap Kyuhyun panjang.**_

_"**..." Sungmin terdiam, Kyuhyun benar –benar marah. Tapi tetap menahan emosinya.**_

_"**kita kerumah sakit Kyu, mianhae.." ajak Sungmin dan meminta maaf.**_

_"**..." Kyuhyun kembali terdiam. Sepertinya konsentrasi tubuhnya dengan jalan tidak berjalan seimbang.**_

_"**Kyu, berhenti.. biar aku saja yang menyetir, hiks.." Sungmin kembali menangis. Kerena Kyuhyun terus menggelengkan kepalanya yang terasa sakit.**_

_"**Kyu kumohon...hiks" ucap Sungmin kembali. Kerena jalanan akan memasuki keramaian setelah melewati jembatan tersebut.**_

_"**Kyu, kumohon berhenti..." ucap sungmin lagi memegang tangan kiri kyuhyun. Berusaha agar Kyuhyun medengarnya.**_

_"**Kyu.."**_

_"**Kyu.."**_

_"**Hiks, Kyu..." Sungmin mencoba berusaha kembali, agar Kyuhyun mendengarnya.**_

_"**Saranghae.." itu yang terdengar dari ucapan Kyuhyun terakhir kalinya sebelum mobil yang dikendarainya Kyuhyun menabrak pembatas jembatan dan terjun ke Sungai tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri sebelum mobil tersebut jatuh terhempas ke dalam Sungai yang berarus deras.**_

_**Dan membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun terpisah di derasnya Sungai tersebut dan di mobil yang masuk ke dalam sungai. Sungmin juga tidak sadarkan dirinya akibat terbentur.**_

_**Dan yang diketahui dirinya sudah berada dirumah sakit, dengan tidak sadarkan diri selama tigahari. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dinyatakan hilang terbawa arus Sungai. Dan tidak ditemukan tubuhnya atau jasadnya, kerena derasnya arus sungai tersebut.**_

_**-Flaskback Off-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Keputusannya kali ini sudah bulat. Menenggelamkan tubuhnya diarus sungai tersebut dan berdoa semoga Tuhan masih bisa mempertemukan dirinya dengan Kyuhyun.

Terlalu lama dirinya menunggu Kyuhyun, dua tahun lamanya. Kyuhyun belum juga menjemput dirinya atau muncul dihadapannya. Mungkin harus Sungmin yang mencari dan baru bisa menemukan Kyuhyun di alam lain.

"Kyuhyun Saranghae..." ucap Sungmin tersenyum manis, dan memandang sendu sungai tersebut.  
mati sudah tidak takut buatnya, dirinya hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun.

Tap~ Tap~ Tap~

Langkah Sungmin dengan pelan dan pasti, menuruni Sungai tersebut yang dipenuhi batu besar dan kecil dipinggirnya.

"Kyu.." ucap Sungmin kecil.

"Kyu.. hiks.." tangisanya tumpah kembali.

"Pertemukan aku Tuhan..." ucapnya karena sebentar lagi jarak batu dan aliran Sungai tersebut sudah sangat dekat.

"Saranghae..."ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Noona..." seseorang menggenggam tangan Sungmin dengen lembut.

Sungmin kaget, dirinya buka yeoja. Dan siapa yang menarik tangannya, gagal lagikah rencananya. Ingin sekali dia memaki manusia tersebut.

Sungmin menoleh kebelakang. Sayang, tubuhnya sudah ditarik oleh manusia tersebut dan menarik kembali keatas menaiki batu –batu tersebut. Sungmin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, hanya punggungnya saja.

**#deg**

Perasaan Sungmin mendadak membuncah, perasaan yang selama ini selalu ada jika bersama Kyuhyun. Genggaman tangan ini begitu nyata, seperti Kyuhyun yang menggenggamnya. Jantunganya berdetak kencang, siluit tubuh namja tersebut mencirikan sosok kekasihnya. Tapi ini begitu sedikit berisi dan kulit agak coklat.

Tapi kalau itu Kyuhyun, kenapa memanggilnya Noona, apa kerena rambutnya yang sekarang agak panjang sebahu, atau itu bukan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tertunduk kembali.

Genggaman tangan tersebut lepas, Sungmin masih menundukan kepalanya. Airmatanya kembali terjatuh.

"hiks.."

"noona, kenapa menangis...? jangan menangis lagi..." ucapnya mencoba mendekat dan mengangkat dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat dagunya diangkat oleh namja tersebut. Dirinya enggan melihat siapa manusia yang ada didepannya.

.

**#Cup~**  
kecupan manis mendarat di bibir plum yang sedikit kering tersebut, sontak Sungmin mendorong dan manatap marah pada namja didepannya kini, yang tidak sopan padanya.

Sungmin terdiam dan shock.

Sedangkan namja tersebut tersenyum manis.

Sungmin mundur beberapa langkah ,tidak percaya. Kepalanya menggelang kuat, tidak yakin pada namja didepannya.

"K- K-Kkyu h-yun.." ucap Sungmin terbata dan menggeleng kepalanya kembali, mengucek matanya dengan kasar.

Yap, didepannya dalah Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Noona, apa sekarang giliran kau yang lupa ingatan.." ucapnya tersenyum. "rambutmu, kenapa sekarang jadi panjang...?" lanjutnya lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan pelan mendekati Sungmin.

"j-jangan men-de-kat..."Ucap Sungmin takut, takut kalau ini adalah hantu Kyuhyun penghuni Sungai tersebut.

"Huff.." Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Noona.." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. "sudahlah Hyung, aku sangat merindukan dirimu, kau tau tidak...?" ucapnya kembali dan ingin merasakan pelukan Sungmin.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya besar-besar, keningnya berkerut. Tidak percaya bahwa itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ok, Hyung. Kau pasti bingung. Aku akan bercerita. Aku Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihmu yang terbawa hanyut kerena kecerobohan dirinya menabrak pembatas jembatan dan Sungai..."

"..." Sungmin mendengarkan dengan diam. Airmatanya tumpah tanpa persetujuannya.

"kau tahu, aku koma selama 6 bulan tidak ingat siapa diriku sebenarnya. Bahkan aku begitu bodoh melupakan kekasihku..." lanjutnya.

"..." Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Masih terdiam.

"untung masih ada keluarga yang menyelamatkan diriku, disekitar sungai ini. Teryata dia dokter yang tinggal ditempat terpencil di alur sungai ini jika terus menelusurinya.." lanjutnya panjang lebar.

"..." Sungmin menutup mulutnya, saat Kyuhyun terus bercerita. Hatinya terasa bahagia, sedih dan senang.

"Dan tiga bulan yang lalu aku dibawa ketempat ini oleh keluarga dokter tersebut. Selama tiga bulan aku setiap hari terus menelusuri Sungai ini, siapa tau aku menemukan jawaban siapa diriku sebenarnya. Dan aku hanya menemukan dirimu yang terus menangis dipinggir sungai ini, yang kurasa hatiku terasa sakit saat itu.." Ucapnya lagi

"..."

"sayang, aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Kau tahu tidak hyung, aku selalu berdiri dibelakang atau disamping dirimu. Tidak jauh darimu sekarang berada.."

"..." Sungmin manangkupkan tangan di wajahnya, suaranya sungguh susah keluar. Hanya suara isakan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"tapi sekarang, aku mengingat semuanya. Berkat dirimu yang terus memanggil namaku dan terus mengucapkan _Saranghae_, semuanya seolah berputar diotakku. Suara, tingkahmu dan airmatamu, seolah memanggilku.." ucap Kyuhyun tersenyum dan airmatanya mengalir dipipinya.

"Mianhae, aku terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu... hiks" Kyuhyun benar –benar menangis. Rasa sesak didadanya seolah terlepas dan terasa bahagia, ucapan yang selama ini yang seharusnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"..."

"Sungmin Hyung, mau memaafkan diriku kan..?" tanya Kyuhyun mengiba, meminta jawaban.

Sungmin menangis sangat keras.. "HIKS"

Kyuhyun merentangkan tangannya. "Hyung, boleh pukul, boleh mendorongku kembali kesungai itu atau peluk aku kalau hyung memaafkan aku. Mianhae hyung, mianhae..." ucapnya bersalah. Bener –benar bersalah.

"saranghae , Cho Sungmin..." ucapnya manis dan mengalurkan tangannya kedapan, agar Sungmin menggenggam tangannya.

Sungmin berlari kepelukan Kyuhyun, sebelumnya memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun. Menangis sekuat –kuatnya.

"Mianhae hyung..."

"huweee, Kyuh-.. kau Hiks, jahat, hiks..." ucap Sungmin menangis tapi bahagia.

Kyuhyun terus memeluk erat Sungmin. Membiarkan Sungmin menangis dipelukannya.

"saranghae Sungmin hyung, Saranghae..." ucap Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin berkali-kali.

Sungmin menadahkan kepalanya ke atas,menatap wajah Kyuhyun sekarang dengan pasti. "nado, Kyu.. Nado saranghae..." jawab Sungmin bahagia.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak pergi meninggalkannya selama ini.

"Kisssssss..." ucap Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

.

**#Cup~**  
Kecupan manis kembali dirasakan Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya. Kecupan yang selama ini hilang dari bibirnya.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. " hyung kok kurus, rambutmu kenapa panjang seperti yeoja, tubuhmu tidak montok lagi.. ah, tapi tetap sexy.." kedipan nakal terpancar dari wajah Kyuhyun.

#plak

Pukulan ringan mendarat dikepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"jangan pernah tinggalkan aku ya hyung, jangan pernah..." ucap Kyuhyun, dagunya bersandar di pundak Sungmin.

"tentu.. dan kau juga jangan pernah pergi selama ini lagi. Arraso.. Hiks?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya. Sungmin masih saja menangis antara bahagia dan sedih.

.

.

.

"jadi namanya Cho Kyuhyun.." ucap seseorang tiba –tiba dibelakang KyuMin. Mereka berdua mencari sumber suara.

"padahal nama yang aku berikan cukup bagus. _Kim Hyu Sung_..." ucap lagi tersenyum dan menahan tawa.

"salam kenal Lee Sungmin, aku Kim Yesung yang menolong kekasih evilmu tersebut..." ucapanya tersenyum , dan ini istriku "Kim Ryeowook..."

Sungmin berjalan kearah YeWook. "terimakasih, sungguh terimakasih.." ucap Sungmin sungguh. Dan membungkuk kearahnya.

"aku bahagia melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatmu..." ucap Ryeowook. "ayo, kau harus tinggal dirumahku. Dan sepertinya, kau lebih tua dariku..." ucap Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti.

"aku akan mengadaka pesta untukmu, Sungmin hyung sudah menjadi bagian keluargaku..." ucap Ryeowook penuh semangat.

"kalian harus menikah besok..." ucap Ryeowook menantap Yesung, suaminya.

"MWO..." teriak KyuMin histeris dan keget. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum manis berkembang di bibir Kyuhyun, menggendong Sungmin dan membawanya berputar –putar.

"kita menikah..."

**-END-**

* * *

Sekian

FF aneh? haha

Coment...

Please!

Sakit hati, kasian Sungmin. kenapa aku tega nyiksa dia disini... huweeee T^T  
tapi KyuMin tetap bersama, cinta mereka tidak akan padam... Wuzzzzhhh

hehe

Salam KMS

.


End file.
